The present invention relates to bus architecture and in particular to a programmable bus control unit.
The well known benefits of bus architecture for electronic circuitry are that it minimizes the amount of wiring and signal paths required. This is accomplished by effecting the interconnection of a number of devices or components through the sharing of common signal paths.
In the traditional implementation of bus architecture each signal path is specifically defined within the bus. This definition comprises a signal name, electrical characteristics, timing, etc. Each signal path in the conventional bus performs the same function for each device that is connected to the bus. This necessitates adaptation of the bus signals in order to meet the requirements of each particular device thus requiring some interface circuitry.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved bus which significantly reduces the amount of bus interface circuitry to perform various functions.
A further object is to provide such a bus which may be used for analog or digital operation.
A still further object is to provide such a bus which may be implemented at a competitive cost in comparison with conventional buses.
Still further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.